


Contrary

by forwardarcadia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Kingsrockshipping, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to forwardarcadia, where we post Kingrockshipping and only things related to it. Or at the very least, we could. Join me now as we learn of trust, aftermath and why Bases are Super Secret now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark Secrets In Secret Bases

"Thank heaven for interior decorators." Piercing, icy-blue eyes scanned around the space he’d fought to make his own.

Ever since Team Flare’s demise, their leader had been recovering in secret, having escaped from Geosenge Town’s rubble. Imagine the girl’s surprise to see him, alive and relatively well, once more. He’d brushed his recovery off as consequence of Xerneas’ influence and the Ultimate Weapon’s fallout. Though his body was drastically weakened, his mind was fully alive. tormented by despair and regret. 

That was where Kalos’ new Champion came in, caring for the battered man in secret, alongside Professor Sycamore and some Flare stragglers. Though he’d condoned unspeakable things, she couldn’t bear to see him executed for such crimes under her hand. And especially when his atonement seemed so painfully genuine, too.

He’d been put under house-arrest in a luxurious mental institution, where their group came to visit, chat and bring treats. During the passing months of rehabilitation, the two had struck up a rapport. Surprisingly enough, they truly enjoyed spending time together, despite their opposing viewpoints. 

Their relationship became more tawdry, with tender, passionate caresses between their chats. They grew more bold and soon they were ravishing each other all over the institution. He still had his eye for beauty, and the girl certainly was, in addition to being unearthly kind and patient. She’d grew fond of him as well, admiring his strength and elegance, while guiding his recovery. 

Nonetheless, they knew staying in Kalos wasn’t advisable, given its citizens were still reeling from Team Flare’s misdeeds. They’d made arrangements to visit another region, searching for one to sneak away to. While it was a nice notion, the duo eventually decided on Hoenn. It had wonderfully warm weather, featured many places of interest and was suitably far away from Kalos. 

All aside, one particular thing caught their attention: Secret Bases. The concept seemed ingenious: a personalized little hideaway, locked deeply away from prying eyes. It seemed absolutely perfect for their needs.

Once there, setting up a proper Secret Base proved to be more difficult than the brochures let on. They were lucky to have captured Base Expert Aarune on break from his own worldly travel. Though he cheerfully guided them with detailed instructions, building the base to its owner’s high standards proved to be a daunting challenge. 

Initially, there was issue of finding an appropriate spot for the thing. He eventually settled on an Alpha-style base on Route 114, fittingly nearby Fallarbor Town for supplies.

However, they were not prepared all that followed: preparing the base’s rocky interior, laying down flooring, painting craggy walls, setting up utilities and so on. Some external help was called to decorate within, but it’d mostly been an effort of their own.

It’d been a long and tiring process, but they were glad it had worked out so well. Now, with their work complete, they were ready to relax and bask in the fruits of their labor.

With another sweeping glance around the base, he began walk around, admiring their handiwork. “Serena? Where are you?” the man called out, prowling for his companion. She’d disappeared a while back, and he was worried she was lost, yet again, in the expansive dwelling. 

"Lysandre, I’m in here!" she replied, playfully beckoning him to where she was. Following her further encouragements, he was led to his bedroom, where she lay sensuously on the bed. Sultry, lidded grey eyes gazed up at him, further pleading for his attention.

A Serperior lay on his bed as well, lengthy and verdant as a majestic beanstalk. Of special note was it’s vines, which were tangled about her bare form. The creature craned its head up, staring at him with its bright, magnificent brick-red orbs, mirroring his own striking glare. 

"What’s the meaning of all this?" Lysandre asked, sitting next to Serena and the serpent. "Oh, it’s a little home warming present. You like?" she replied, reaching out to grab him closer. 

Serperior followed suit, using it’s vines to connect the two together as well. “Well, which one of you is my gift?” he playfully inquired, stroking Serperior’s leafy ears and leaning in to kiss Serena.

"Now, now, he’s your present!" she answered while the creature beamed proudly. "He’s a Regal Pokemon, and I thought you, of all people, deserved one. He’s as powerful and alluring as you are, after all."

"It’s hard to argue with that," he said while the serpent sniffed him curiously, tightly bond vines writhing against the two. "Does he have a proper name?-" As he spoke, Lysandre paused in shock, feeling the Pokemon’s appendages strip his clothes away.

"Ooh, Evertree knows what’s up," Serena chuckled to herself, raptly watching Serperior’s swift movements. "How indecent! Is he in heat or something?" the man indignantly asked, trying to stare down the slinky beast.

"I don’t think so, but does it matter?" she answered, perversely delighting in his surprised yelps as Evertree smacked his now bare rear with his whip-like, leafed tail. "You’re not going to stop him, are you?" Lysandre huffed out in mock frustration, loosening some of Serperior’s vines off. The coy head shake Serena gave was proof enough, and he was on top of her, wicked lust flashing in his eyes.

"I see one of you is quite the contrarian, and I doubt it’s Evertree, my dear." Their mouths were bound once more, hungrily exploring within as he cupped her mound. He commanded girl and beast to look down as his fingers slipped into her warming center. Serena moaned deeply with his entrance, while Lysandre and his new pet looked on lewdly.

"Now, you may not be Contrary, Evertree," he stated, "but I know you’ve got Perversity in you." The beast met his smoldering gaze once more, lightly nodding his head in response. "Correct, but that’s good here. We’re rather alike, are we not?" His digits wiggled within Serena, mimicking the movements of Serperior’s vines, to her breathy delight. 

"Just imagine, us two stunning, refined, elite creatures aroused by such a filthy sight!" As Serena protested, Evertree pressed his snout against her, silencing her comments. "Not another word, dear. You brought this on, so enjoy yourself, dear." the man hotly demanded, paralyzing Serena with his own lustful, striking stare.


	2. Snake In The Bush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our heroes have their way with an all-too-willing Serperior.

”Say, Evertree,” Serena pleaded, catching the beast’s attention once more, “could you send a little vine my way?” Serperior gazed at her with traces of desire and confusion before she reached out to stroke his muzzle. “Trust me, you’ll get it soon.” Lysandre watched, puzzled as Evertree was, but kept his comments to himself. 

The serpent obliged, and a mini appendage curled towards her stomach. “Good, you’re getting there,” she assured, directing the little, leafy strand to her outer folds. Once there, Serena wrapped the strand outside her lips, its tip flicking on her clit sporadically. “That’s perfect!” she exclaimed, splaying herself in contentment as man and beast stimulated her swiftly.

"Pardon an absurd question," Lysandre asked, fingers still wriggling within Serena, "what business does a Serperior have being attracted to humans, anyway?" Another leafy tendril coiled around his hard cock, moving slowly to heighten his senses. The vine’s tip was teasing his own, becoming wet and slick. As if to challenge the man’s query, Evertree undulated his vines against them, causing the two to moan sharply with delight. 

"The Breeder said he’s in the Field Egg Group." Serena replied, coherent thoughts fading in the midst of it all. "They’ve got human-looking Pokemon in there, so there’s that-" Her sentence trailed off as she mouthed to her human lover whether it mattered or not. Why deny their pleasure, man or Pokemon alike?

Sure, Evertree seemed uncannily skilled at delighting them both, but Serena figured he had experience from elsewhere. They’d claimed he was quite popular at Kalos Route 7’s Daycare, a fitting accomplishment as any. She’d laughed upon learning which Pokemon Serperior could breed with, conjuring images of such serpents screwing limber Lopunny, prideful Purugly, trembling Tangrowth and so on. 

Sensing her hesitation, Lysandre motioned to Evertree, whispering something into his pointed ears. The beast seemingly obeyed his mysterious command, retracting his vines, other than those around the two trainers. He sat up straight, watching them with bright, vivid eyes. “Like what you see?” the man inquired his Pokemon, prompting Evertree to release more vines into Serena’s quivering flesh. “Oh, more, more!” she cried out, laughing from the sudden, ticklish sensation. 

"I won’t press on the matter, dear," he said, pressing tenderly into Serena’s flesh. He was kneading her inner folds now, delighting in their warmth and slickness. Evertree’s caresses only added to the experience, tendrils sliding along her roused mound and clit, among other areas. While Lysandre pivoted his digits, he’d speak to Evertree as well, directing his tendrils’ movements against them. The trio quickly found a rhythm that sated their growing desires.

Serena was completely lost in her pleasure, writhing on his bed, hands clutching its sheets to steady herself. Though her human lover was more subtle in his carnality, she knew he was enjoying their ‘forbidden’ tryst, noting that his own ‘hidden snake’ was fully hard and leaking. Likewise, Evertree himself was as thrilled with the turn of events as his masters had become.

He’d deciphered their discussion, noting their concern with his nature. Perhaps he was an odd specimen, but the beast couldn’t help himself. Ever since Serena had obtained him from those Breeders, he’d been enthralled by her deft battling prowess and eternally kind nature. She’d proven herself a worthy trainer for his status, and felt obliged to please his ‘mistress’ in any manner. Being presented to a like human soul in her lover only added to Evertree’s perverse glee. 

Overjoyed, the beast lowered himself, slinking down to his master’s level. In an instant, the serpent positioned himself at Lysandre’s cock, his tail pointed towards Serena. With his current position, Evertree’s own twin members were against her chest, hard and leaking as well.

She craned down to examine them closely, luridly fascinated with their shape and scent. “Can I go there?” she asked herself, grabbing his cocks with shaky hands. ” Pokephile or not, seeing the serpent fully aroused greatly sparked her curiosity. They were hot and hard, like a human’s, but had embedded bumps all over. “It’s so weird,” she thought, slowly pumping the organs, relishing in Evertree’s needy, roused groans. “But, to think, I turn on men and Pokemon that much! Wow.”

Meanwhile, a slender, forked tongue darted out to taste the man’s essence, dragging along his own heated cock. Evertree’s inspection was calculated and through, his snout lightly vibrating from Serena’s affections. While Lysandre knew Serperior were generally finicky about their surroundings, feeling the creature’s heated, delicate caresses by tendril and tongue alike were driving him mad. He was past the point of caring about Pokephiliac stigma as well; the man just wanted release, raw and hard.

Evidently, Evertree found the organ to his liking, slipping his vine away to slide its length into his maw. Taken back by the feel of the serpent’s warm, wet mouth, Lysandre threw his head back, eyes tightly shut and howling in sheer delight. Now devilishly encouraged, the beast began bobbing on his cock, sucking down hard with special care to keep his bottom fangs away from his flesh.

It was an intriguing experience for the man, one that he’d never envisioned in his wildest dreams. To be nestled in a Super Secret Base, giving and receiving pleasure from the Heroine of Kalos and a very Pokemon. So absurd was the notion, but now, experiencing it in the flesh, could there be anything more primal, filthy, and absolutely hot?

The trainers and their particular Pokemon had become eternally connected that day, bound by the ties of lust, compassion and kindness. Maybe it was fate that they were attached like that, mirroring the close bonds forged by the current Heroine and the fallen Leader. Only Arceus knew, but for the moment, the trio were merely concerned with their carnal release.

In the heat of it all, they’d all become lost to the pull of salacious pleasure. Everything had turned to a hazy, blurred mess of moans and sharp cries, their movements hard and frantic. They weren’t quite sure of who lost it first, only connected with sensation, not logistics. There was the man’s low, harsh growl as he shot straight down Evertree’s slick, churning gullet; her strained cry as she climaxed against fingers and tendrils, spraying them with her juices. Finally, the beast released his seed, his entire body vibrating with his peak.

Strangely satisfied and spent, the trio slumped into the bed together, wet and gleaming with sweat and other fluids. The scent of sex, with an herby, earthy scent of flora, hung in the air. They’d go clean off later, noting to hose down Evertree’s lengthy form. Maybe it was ‘depraved’ to service a Pokemon as such. A grievous lapse in their good judgment. And definitely something Professor Sycamore didn’t need to know of, period (much like the trainer’s own relationship, of course).

For now, though, they were happy to bask in their afterglow, their beastly bonds strengthened by such unusual methods. 

"What they say is true, I suppose. What happens in Hoenn, stays in Hoenn."


End file.
